rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
As an open platform, anyone can contribute to this wiki no matter who they are, where they live, and what they believe. This is why you’ll see an extremely wide range of articles, as they’ve all been created by people in the community. Our role is to make sure the platform is a powerful vehicle for change while remaining as safe as possible for our users. That’s why we’ve put together this charter which, along with FANDOM’s Terms of Use, outlines the rules for contributing to the . Do’s First, here are few things we love to see you do on this wiki: *'Speak out' on this wiki. Tell your personal style when you start a new article — hearing how you are formatting the page is powerful. Explain the site, how it impacts you, your family, friends, or community. Then explain how others can be a part of it. *'Choose' the race of character. The following races are Whites, Blacks, Hispanics, Latinos, Asians, and Africans. Plan your article constructively both on and off our wiki to come up with the race you want your human character/fairy to be. *'Mobilize' your friends, family, and community by sharing your article for contribution. Use the ‘Share’ tool on the site to show your article to others through social media. *'Be open' to disagreement and listen to other people’s opinions. Change happens when people with different backgrounds and perspectives can participate in a conversation in the comments section of an article. *'Update' your friends with developments. Keep them posted on the highs and lows of the wiki and suggest ways they can take further action online and offline to stay involved. Your supporters are on a journey to victory with you, so take them along for the ride. Don’ts Now, here are the things we don’t like to see on this wiki, which may force us to remove content or restrict user accounts. Just so you know, “content” refers to the text and images in petitions, usernames, comments, and anything else you contribute to the site. *'No hate speech' - We’re fans of free speech, but we don’t allow hate speech. Hate speech is typically the advocacy of beliefs or practices that attack or malign an entire class of people based on characteristics such as their age, color, disability, ethnic origin, gender identity, nationality, national origin, race, religion, sex, sexual orientation, medical condition, or veteran status. *'No violence' - Ideas are powerful and can be forceful and peaceful catalysts for the site. We don’t allow content that directly incites, glorifies, or encourages violence against anyone. *'Don’t impersonate others' - This site is designed to share the stories of real people, supporting real issues. You need to use your email address to upload images or add videos and we don’t allow multiple accounts. Don’t create articles for other people, use anyone else’s email address, or impersonate people, including public figures or organizations. *'Don’t violate others’ privacy' - Most content on the site is public, so respect the privacy of anyone else you mention. Don’t post private information, like private email addresses, identification documents, credit card numbers, home addresses, private telephone numbers, or photographs of people in private settings posted without their consent. *'Don’t bully' - You can be influential and respectful at the same time. When working to persuade decision makers and other users, focus on people’s actions rather than their personal characteristics. While we expect debate and disagreement, we don’t tolerate abuse, stalking, threats, trolling, or any form of bullying. *'Don’t be unnecessarily graphic' - Emotionally powerful content can make or break your words. Graphic content can be used to condemn behavior or show the seriousness of an issue, however give other users a warning about such content, where possible. *''Don't post gratuitously violent, sexually explicit, or needlessly upsetting images and words.'' *'Don’t cause harm to children' - Only parents and legal guardians have the right to post content about their children online, including images. Don’t use this site to post content that violates laws on child protection, child pornography, or sexual exploitation. We want to protect children, which is one of the reasons why you have to be 13 years or older to register for a FANDOM account. *'Don’t spam' - This wiki is for fanart. It’s OK to have a commercial interest in this wiki success, but you shouldn’t use the platform to directly sell products, send bulk, unsolicited communications, or for any other spam-like behavior. *'Don’t break the law' - This wiki isn’t a platform for illegal activity. Make sure that your use of FANDOM doesn’t violate applicable national law, including laws protecting the rights of other people. For example, make sure you have evidence for claims you make, as we may have to remove content that is established to be defamatory. Please report problems! If you come across content on the indicating an emergency situation -- for example, if a person is in danger -- let us know, but first contact your local authorities immediately. We have tens of thousands of petitions started on our platform each month — a number which continues to grow — and we rely on our users to report violations of the above charter. Tell us if you see any of the “don’ts” above. The best way to alert us to violations of these rules is by writing to us through our Help Center. Once we receive these flags or complaints, our team will review content for policy violations.